


阿芙洛狄忒的神庙

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 普通人AU，非典型站街；克鲁利先生/性工作者亚茨；算是红的姐妹篇。古典时期的柯林斯供奉着阿芙洛狄忒的神庙，约2000名庙妓住在神庙里，她们脸上涂着黑莓汁。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	阿芙洛狄忒的神庙

**阿芙洛狄忒的神庙**

时间还早。克鲁利想，现在去见亚茨拉菲尔还有点早。可他等不及了。

安东尼.J.克鲁利看上去像是从007电影里走出来的。他穿剪裁得过于合体的黑色高定西装，深灰色打底衫领口开得很低，头发显然是用发胶打理过，凌乱得恰到好处。他这样的人走在街上，理所当然会成为别人目光的焦点。哪怕他站在街边买热狗和炸薯条，你也会觉得这位先生是刚从社会名流的派对上溜出来的，而他溜出来的理由一定是不合时宜的吻和过于热情的姑娘们。

但他从不会在意别人的目光或者猜测。

他戴一副墨镜，这让你更好奇了——这位迷人先生的眼睛是什么样的，是雾的颜色还是深海的颜色；他会向你看过来吗，他会用怎样的眼神看你呢。

他给自己点一根烟，用蛇皮鞋把昏暗逼仄的巷子踩在脚下，烟雾在口鼻边消散，像夜间雾气留下的吻。

雾气弥漫的夜晚适合发生一些特别旖旎的事情，几句会被永远留在这个晚上的情话和呓语，一些永远被困在巷子角落里受潮发霉的欲望和爱情。克鲁利能看到雾气后有许多模糊的身影，那是这条巷子的主人，他们和她们会在你身下像罂粟那样绽放，用花瓣和花蕊从你身体里榨出所有愉悦和甜美呻吟。

雾气里的罂粟向他伸出手。许多柔软的肢体，许多艳红色的唇和放浪笑声。克鲁利把烟头丢在脚下，他走得飞快，对罂粟视而不见。

亚茨拉菲尔住在巷子尽头一栋小公寓里。他的房间在二楼，楼下有一家小商铺，店主人永远昏昏欲睡。克鲁利说要买一包烟，店主人揉了揉自己猪肝色的脸，扭头在货柜上翻找起来。收银台边放着一台老式电脑，键盘上沾了烟灰，屏幕里面传来一个女人高亢的呻吟声。

“先生，您认识203的租客吗？”店主人这句话的语气十分微妙，那语气在说，我知道你认识他，你就是来找203租客的。

克鲁利没有回答。他面无表情地盯着店主，手指在柜台上不紧不慢地打拍子。

“漂亮的南方娘娘腔，跟油画里走出来的一样。”店主将烟递过来，不断冲克鲁利挤眼睛，他的眼睛小而浑浊，“这星期好多人来找他，您是第九位了，我都数着呢。”

克鲁利把左侧眉毛挑了起来。他像看一只死老鼠那样看着店主。

后者看不到这位先生的眼睛，可从墨镜后面透过来的目光让他不太自在。更具体一点，那目光让他感到有点毛骨悚然。店主人识相地闭上嘴，且终于意识到自己电脑里依旧在不断传出露骨的、高亢的、充满兽性和原始欲望的呻吟声。他感觉自己脑子里飞进了苍蝇。

克鲁利保持着那个表情——左侧眉毛挑高、眉头微皱、嘴角平直、下颌紧绷——将一张纸币丢在柜台上，示意店主不用找零，然后走进楼梯间。

203门前放着一袋垃圾，门上贴了一对白色翅膀。是孩子们喜欢玩的那种劣质纹身贴，笔触相当幼稚。

克鲁利推门走进去。他听到钢琴声，嗅到温暖而甜蜜的气息。墙上贴着米色墙纸，陈旧的木地板被擦洗得很干净。几双几乎一模一样的牛津鞋被放在门边，衣帽架上挂着卡其色大衣、卡其色长裤、白衬衫和一条驼色针织围巾。他走到客厅，餐桌上有一壶茶、两份杯碟、一盘利茶小圆饼干和一盒巧克力，茶具是陶瓷质地，上面有非常精细的银色橄榄枝图案。

靠墙的位置立着一人多高的书架，摆满书籍和老唱片，最上层放了至少五本不同版本的圣经。书架边是布艺沙发，不大，如果你想躺在上面的话，得把腿蜷起来。沙发上有两张毯子，一张叠得很整齐，另一张摊成软塌塌的一团，上面还留着主人的体温。一本书摊开在毯子上，克鲁利经过时向书页上瞟了一眼，他恰巧看到一句话——“一个人总是可以善待他毫不在意的人。”

你会以为这房间的主人是位好脾气绅士，大抵在报社或者杂志社一类的地方工作，也有可能是位书商或者一名教师。亚茨拉菲尔的确是位好脾气绅士，克鲁利从没见过什么比他脾气更好的人了。可这位绅士不是记者或撰稿人，也不是教授。他和雾气里盛开的罂粟一样，会乖顺地躺在床铺上，用肉体榨取客人身体中的欢愉。

亚茨拉菲尔是个性工作者，说得更直白一点，一个男妓。

在克鲁利看那本书的时候，房间主人的声音从卧室里传来。

“亲爱的？是你来了吗？”

音符是跳动着从他舌尖溜出来的，圆润又轻巧，尾音上扬，这声音就像一瓶年份恰到好处的香槟那样。柔润且甘甜爽口，有可爱的小气泡。

“是我，天使。”克鲁利回答。他推开卧室虚掩的门，发现亚茨拉菲尔正坐在床上修指甲，把贝母一样的指甲修剪成特别平滑的椭圆形。

楼下小商铺的店主人说得没错，203租客的确很美，像从油画里走出来的，画师是拉斐尔。他这时大概是刚刚洗完澡，身上只穿了一件相当宽松柔软的长衬衫，浑身上下沾满温热湿润的水汽。这样的亚茨拉菲尔看上去像一块还在冒热气的嫩羔羊肉，或者蛋糕最顶层柔滑香甜的淡奶油，你会禁不住去想象他的滋味和口感。

那会非常可口。

克鲁利靠在门边，笑得像一条蛇：“我来得正是时候。”

“你又在取笑我啦。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。他橄榄色的眼睛和皮肤一样是湿漉漉的，眼神暧昧而友善，让人分不太清这句话的本意是埋怨还是撒娇。

然后他放下指甲钳，在自己身侧的床垫上拍了拍：“快过来，我们有一阵子没见了。”

克鲁利走到床边，把西装外套丢在地板上。他没有坐下，而是跪在床铺上把亚茨拉菲尔的身体向下压。他能感觉到对方身上湿漉漉的温热水汽。

亚茨拉菲尔的身体很软，衬衫领口松垮垮的，露出大片浮着浅红色的白嫩皮肤，胸口线条饱满又柔和，像丘陵那样蜿蜒起伏。克鲁利把头埋进去，闭着眼睛发出深而长的吸气声。

“你换了沐浴香波。”

“是呀。是椰子味儿的，我喜欢这种甜滋滋的味道。你喜欢吗？”他用两条胳膊环住克鲁利的脖子，好像对方是个在他怀里撒娇的孩子。

“喜欢。”克鲁利在他胸口上蹭了蹭，然后用牙齿去咬亚茨拉菲尔衬衫上的扣子，“你们都是甜的。”

他用牙齿扯开第一颗扣子，然后去咬第二颗。

“亲爱的，你节奏有点太快了。”亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利头发上揉了一把，揉了一手发胶，黏糊糊的手感让他直皱鼻子。

“我没有办法。”克鲁利踢掉皮鞋，它们在地板上发出“咚、咚”两声闷响：“我想你想得发疯。”

“你在有钱人家的派对上一定也是这么讨姑娘们欢心的，讨人喜欢的混蛋。”亚茨拉菲尔朝他努嘴，然后顺从地向后躺下去，脖颈弯出一截美妙至极的弧线。

克鲁利在那截脖颈上留下特别温柔又小心的一个吻，嘀嘀咕咕地回答：“只有你。我只讨好你。”

他的天使笑出声，喉咙里渗出一些颤抖着的、细嫩可爱的声响：“我倒是希望你能去找个姑娘，找个能跟你好好在一起的姑娘。”

“我不想要别人，我只要你。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，然后他又笑起来。

所有人都喜欢这样的笑容。唇角上扬成一段非常柔美的弧线，一边一个小酒窝，下巴上有一小块形状可爱的浅浅凹陷。他圆润的脸颊因这个笑容而显得更加饱满，所有面部纹路都是像涟漪那样一圈一圈晃悠悠地荡出去的。他橄榄色的眼睛会弯起来，睫毛颤动，眼角微微下垂，里面盛着澄净又温和的光。

那眼神甚至称得上是“慈爱”，像文艺复兴时期的天使那样，像壁画上的圣母一样。客人们总会沉进他的目光和笑容里。他们不光来和他做爱，也向他寻求安慰和告解。客人会在那双眼睛的注视下变回孩子，脆弱又坦率。

而亚茨拉菲尔永远乐于倾听所有人的烦恼。他在每一位客人面前将自己平等地奉上，任由他人来摘取平等的爱和抚慰。

他让客人们匍在胸口或者躺在枕边，听他们断断续续地讲述生活里一切琐碎或巨大的不幸、一切有形或无形的苦难和不甘。他会听得很认真，然后在最恰当的时候奉上最贴心的安抚——有时候是几句话，有时候是一个怀抱，也有时候会是一场缠绵温柔的性爱、一个吻，或者一首摇篮曲。

客人们最后总会在他枕边睡过去，睡得很沉，像哭累了的孩子。

克鲁利也是被他的笑容和眼神吸引的，那眼神像是救赎，像是从黑色的玻璃森林外照进来的一束光。

他想这不该是个男妓的眼睛，这样真诚的关切不应该来自一个婊子——可他实在太需要这种关切了，他太需要温暖的怀抱和抚慰了。

克鲁利第一次在亚茨拉菲尔这过夜时喝醉了，他不记得自己当时具体都说了些什么东西，但那一定相当蠢。他脑子里有一些断断续续的片段，在这些片段中，他缩在亚茨拉菲尔怀里哭。一开始是低沉的、压抑又隐忍的啜泣，然后他哭得大脑发晕，试图用接连不断的尖锐咒骂来止住哭泣。

他哭了很久，亚茨拉菲尔一直抱着他。有浅金色头发的男人用指腹和嘴唇给他擦眼泪，用温暖柔软的怀抱把他身上的空隙和裂缝填充起来，最后用一大片绵密的温柔将他包裹。

然后他们开始做爱，一场温柔且缓慢的性爱，亚茨拉菲尔身体内部也像他的眼神和胸膛那样柔软。他是温的。于是欲望就像浅滩上慢慢涨上来的潮水那样，它们一点不着急，不汹涌，也不会咄咄逼人。

那天晚上，克鲁利找回了他丢失已久的、婴儿般的睡眠。

他本以为自己醒酒后就会忘了亚茨拉菲尔，跟之前的无数次露水情缘一样。然而第二天，克鲁利发现自己又站在了亚茨拉菲尔门前。

第三天也一样。

他不是来做爱的，他没有那么多需要宣泄的灼热欲望。他只是需要抚慰，需要亚茨拉菲尔温软的怀抱，他迫切想要再次见到那双橄榄色眼睛，天使一样的眼睛。

于是克鲁利开始叫他“天使”。

这是他的天使没错。

克鲁利把亚茨拉菲尔从衬衫里剥出来，焦躁又急不可耐，感觉自己胸腔里的空气正被一点点挤出去，是一条快渴死的鱼。他艰难地吞咽，手指微微发抖，直到那件衬衫完全滑落下去。

克鲁利将自己紧紧贴在对方赤裸的身体上。鱼回到了胡泊里，焦躁立刻平息下来，他终于又可以畅快呼吸了。

于是他心满意足地叹了口气，趴在亚茨拉菲尔胸口上不动了。

“你这样像个孩子。”亚茨拉菲尔仰头看天花板，懒洋洋地揉克鲁利的头发。

“别动，让我抱一会儿。”克鲁利的声音闷呼呼的，“我在充电呢。”

亚茨拉菲尔弯着眼睛笑起来：“好吧。只要你开心，抱多久都行。”

他们保持着这个姿势一动不动，亚茨拉菲尔皮肤表面的水汽一点点蒸发。克鲁利在五分钟之后再次开口，声音依旧闷呼呼的：“楼下小商铺的老板说，这星期好多人来找你。”

“噢，是嘛。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音很自然，他全然不觉得这是什么值得讨论的问题，“亲爱的，毕竟我是做这个的啊。”

“天使，你能别再做这个了吗？”他把墨镜摘下来丢在一边，抬头看着亚茨拉菲尔。

克鲁利眼睛的颜色非常独特，在日光下看起来是金色，在暖色调的室内灯光下则像两块琥珀。这双眼睛睁得很大，它们一眨不眨。

“亲爱的… …”

“如果你需要钱，我可以给你。”克鲁利继续说，“我有很多钱，可以保证你下半辈子什么都不做也能过得很好。”

亚茨拉菲尔的眉毛向两边塌下来。他看起来很难过，还有点委屈，这种表情在克鲁利胸口上狠狠敲了一下，敲断至少两根肋骨。

“天啊，别这样看我——”克鲁利皱着鼻子发出一个鼻音，“你可以从这搬出去，搬到我住的地方附近。如果你喜欢郊区，我们就去教区买一栋小房子，有可爱小院子的那种。你可以在院子里晒太阳，我们给你修一间好大好大的书房。”

“亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔打断他，“抱歉，我不能。”

克鲁利的目光垂下来。

“有人需要我，总有人需要我这种人的抚慰。”亚茨拉菲尔用指腹摩擦着克鲁利鬓角的皮肤，那有一小块蛇形纹身，“你也知道，我这种人能给你的东西——它是不一样的，它和亲人、朋友或者妻子能够给你的东西都不一样。”

“它是不一样的。”克鲁利无精打采地重复。他不能否认这个。

“人们和我相处的时候，他们不用有任何顾虑或者负担，不用考虑以后和将来。我的客人们对我都很好，我从来不觉得自己从事的是什么肮脏低贱的工作，这并没有什么丢人的。有人用药剂来治愈他人肉体上的疼痛，但我可以用身体来治愈别人灵魂上的疼痛。”亚茨拉菲尔坐了起来。他跪坐着，让克鲁利把头枕在自己膝盖上。

“天使，你别误会，我从来没有说你的工作很丢人。我不会这么想的。”克鲁利急着解释。

“我知道你不会这么想。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他笑，下巴上浅浅的凹陷非常可爱。

“可是，我也需要你啊。”

“你可以来找我，亲爱的，我永远欢迎你。”

“这不一样。”克鲁利把身体侧了过来。他枕在亚茨拉菲尔腿上，心想我为什么要和一个男妓说这些。我花钱来找他，花钱给他买巧克力、从古董书市场上淘一本早就绝版了的书，我们这种时候应该做爱。我可以拥有他、占有他、支配他、使用他，去追求一些更加简单直接的东西，去追求一些原始的东西。

可他讨厌这样，那会让他感觉自己是个彻头彻尾的嫖客。他讨厌这样。

“亲爱的，你陷得太深了。”亚茨拉菲尔低下头来，在他鬓角的纹身上吻了一下，“所以我说你该去找个姑娘，去找个能跟你好好一起生活的人。你很迷人，一定会有好多姑娘排着队想要嫁给你，她们也会对你很好。在那之后你依旧可以来找我，我还是会欢迎你的。”

“可是，”克鲁利转过头，他看着亚茨拉菲尔，眼睛里的光在一片片碎开，“可那都不是我想要的。”

“可我亲爱的，如果你不爬上岸的话，会溺死在水里啊。”

灯光落在亚茨拉菲尔头顶，暖洋洋的颜色，好像这真的是个天使、他头顶真有一顶光环。

克鲁利叹了口气。他闭上眼睛：“你才是我的岸。”

那天晚上他们最终也没有做爱。克鲁利睡在亚茨拉菲尔怀里，睡在椰子味沐浴香波的味道里。他在第二天凌晨时醒来，他的天使还在酣睡，呼吸甜蜜而平缓。克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔额头上亲了一下，然后悄悄离开。

他穿剪裁得过于合体的高定西装，戴一副墨镜，给自己点味道浓烈辛辣的香烟。雾还没有散，巷子的主人依旧聚在路边，罂粟瑟缩着向他伸出花瓣。

克克鲁利想，在某一天，他也不知道是在哪一天，亚茨拉菲尔不会再拒绝他关于一栋乡间小屋的提议。然后他的天使会从这条巷子里搬出去，不会再毫无保留地把身体袒露在其他人面前。

世人再也无法平等地从天使那得到怜悯和抚慰，因为那天使是他一个人的。

可他同时也知道，下次见面的时候——或许是三天之后，或许是一星期之后——亚茨拉菲尔依旧会打开203的房门迎接自己。

他的怀抱温热柔软，目光像个天使那样，脖颈和胸口印着别人留下的吻痕。


End file.
